


Best Halloween Ever

by httpsawesome



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsawesome/pseuds/httpsawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'AU where we met at a Halloween party and accidentally coupled costumed.'</p>
<p>Bucky went out of his way deciding a costume because all of his friends were going as a couple, and he was sure that no one else that was invited was a huge enough nerd to go as someone from Sailor Moon. So he made a Tuxedo Mask costume. </p>
<p>Steve isn't a party person, but Sam threw the whole damn thing and he's not going to just sit at home when his best friend is throwing a party with free beer directly after midterms. He also isn't a miniskirt person, but hell, his legs look great. </p>
<p>They both met when they were drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Halloween Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written because with very outdated knowledge of Sailor Moon. Also Happy Halloween!

Bucky had to give props to the guy because not only is it an incredibly risky costume to come in as, but he looks so absolutely amazing in it that he really does not deserve any shit Bucky knows he's gonna get. 

(He's probably going to get the exact same shit because their costumes are from the exact same fucking thing. On top of that, they look so coordinated that if Bucky wasn't sincerely in love with this guy he'd be offended at being grouped in on a couple costume, despite the fact the only reason he dressed up as this guy from his childhood show is because he _didn't want to be a couple costume._ )

This guy is - shit, okay he may have come as Tuxedo Mask but he hasn't seen Sailor Moon in at least fifteen years - but the guy is dressed up as the one in orange that is probably not the main character. Whoever he is, he didn't half-ass it. It's a thing of _beauty_  and it doesn't hurt that his legs look so fantastic in the miniskirt. 

He may or may not also be drunk, but he's using that as an excuse when later in the night he had stood too close to him while they were both coincidentally hanging in the kitchen. "You look just - great. I gotta say."

The guy looks at him, and holy fuck. He has some sort of wig or hair extension because he has those ponytails on the sides of his head. (They're not nearly as long as they should be, if he was being true to character. Maybe it's his real hair?) The topper is that he has such big, pretty blue eyes that in Bucky's tipsy/drunk state he wants to ask him if he'll let him suck him off in the upstairs bathroom. 

"Thanks," the guy says, in a much deeper voice than Bucky was expecting. His expression changed dramatically from polite conversation to extreme amusement when he actually looked at Bucky. He grew a smile when he saw that he was recognized. "Oh my god," he laughed

"I know right!" Bucky exclaimed, and okay, he may be more than tipsy. He does not talk in exclamation points when he's sober. "Obviously we're the best ones here, and it wasn't even planned. That's just pathetic, I think." He smiles, and when the guy laughs with him, he winks very obviously so it could be seen past the mask. He probably looked like an idiot. 

He must be a little tipsy too, because his chuckles morph into some embarrassed but pleased knockoff of giggling, and Bucky loves it. "I think you've had enough to drink."  

"Hmm, probably." Bucky agreed. "Or maybe I'm sleeping, because your legs could only appear in my dreams." Jesus Christ calm down that wasn't even good he could think of something so much better sober. 

"Did you stay up all night thinking that one?" He asks, but he did smile to himself so he must have a thing for shitty pickup lines. 

"We'll both stay up all night if you come home with me."  He almost laughed and had a look that clearly said 'I should have expected that', before adopting a perfectly fake innocent gaze and asking "Doing what? Playing scrabble?" 

His drunk mind decided to play along. "Fuck yeah, I'll kick your ass at scrabble. I know so many big words, like foto - photosyn - that shit with the plants. I'm great at that game."

Blondie looked just about ready to piss his pants with how hard he started laughing. Random strangers in the kitchen trying to hook up with more beer looked over at them strangely, but Bucky didn't give a shit and he started laughing with him. 

 

 

The boy had introduced himself as Steve when they both calmed down and moved into the living room. There was cheesy Halloween music playing loudly and the drunk people were dancing to thriller and the very drunk people were passed out on the floor. 

Bucky had taken a seat on the couch, and Steve had taken a seat on Bucky's lap. He's not complaining _at all_ but he only has to take one look at his flushed, tomato red cheeks to know that he only did it because he was drunk, and he's still pretty embarrassed that he did it. Even if he's laughing about it. Especially since he's laughing about it, trying to shrug it off as nothing.

Still, drunk Bucky knew to keep his hands to himself.

They talked for what felt like a few hours. Steve only came to the party in his Sailor Moon costume because he was saying costumes ideas as a joke, and when he let this one slip his friend wouldn't let it go. "In all honesty," Steve said. "I think what got me convinced is that he was teasing me, and said something that in my backwards, stubborn-as-all-fuck brain registered as a challenge and from then on I couldn't be stopped. Wouldn't be he first time I did that."

"Anything for the challenge, huh?" Bucky let out a toothy grin.

He groaned. "I should have never let you know. Now you know my one true weakness." 

Bucky smiled, and asked Steve more questions about himself. 

Steve's an artist, and he likes to paint but dear god oils are pure evil and he hasn't been able to feel whole ever since he tried using them once. He has this weird fascination with watercolor tattoos, which Bucky completely understands because they are beautiful. He likes a lot of the same music Bucky does. He's naturally blonde with blue eyes, he swears. He's bisexual and currently single. He also blushed after he said that, which was just adorable. 

Bucky told Steve about him when he asked, but lord knows why he would do that considering how much more interesting Steve is. He told him how he's an engineering major. How he used to play baseball. How he's painfully single as well and doesn't know if he can live that life much longer and winked. Steve threw his head back and laughed.  It was beautiful. 

Everything after that gets a bit fuzzy. 

 

 

A handful of hours later, he remembers waking up because some asshole dumped _fucking water_ on him.  He instinctually went to use both his arms to wipe his face clear, but he felt resistance. Then he saw him. Steve Rogers was still laying (cuddling) his arm, trying gather his bearings. Holy shit. 

He blinked past his drowsiness to see some guy he never met before laughing his ass off. Why he had some bone to pick with them, Bucky had no idea, but he was all for throwing the first punch if it were to come to that. 

"What the fuck, Wilson." Steve sat up and tried to dry himself off with just his hands.  

"I couldn't resist man." Wilson calmed down enough to say. He was still smiling.

Bucky had woken up enough to notice that both him and Steve must have fell asleep on the couch at the party last night. And whoever this Wilson is was dressed in the sexy police outfit, bootyshorts and all. "You ignored my calls so you could cuddle with your new boy toy instead, I'm hurt." 

"Oh," he said. "Do you -" he left if hanging. What's the chances that he fell asleep with someone's boyfriend? He was all for punching Wilson a minute ago but he would really only win if he started it and Wilson is as hungover as he is. Seeing him as peppy as he is, Bucky doesn't see a good outcome to this.

Steve looked at him, and he made doubly sure to not look at how he's sitting in a way that the skirt is twisted so it is sitting very far up his thighs. "Bucky this is Sam. I told you about him last night. I seem to have forgot to mention that he's an asshole, and can everyone please stop talking so loud." 

"Aww, is the princess hungover?" Sam asked innocently, and Steve threw a pillow.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, since Steve is supposed to help the cleanup anyway. There's Advil in the bathroom." He left the room, but before that he looked at the both of them and laughed.  

"So are you two -" Bucky started, and Steve looked at him with big, expecting blue eyes. God. "Am I going to get punched or given the shovel talk if I ask you out for coffee?"

Steve smiled, and Bucky was a goner. 


End file.
